The invention relates to a pumping light source for laser-active media, comprising an outer member enclosing a gas discharge medium, a first electrode acting as a cathode and having a first electrode end located within the outer member, a second electrode acting as an anode and having a second electrode end located within the outer member and a gas discharge chamber located within the outer member between the electrode ends facing one another.
Pumping light sources for laser-active media of this type are known from the state of the art, wherein the problem always exists that the service life of such pumping light sources is limited, namely, in particular, due to several effects which are connected to one another. These effects are vaporization or sputtering of electrode material which is deposited, in particular, on the outer member and leads to thermal stressing thereof and, in addition, stressing of the outer member due to unfavorable gas discharge procedures.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to improve a pumping light source of the generic type in such a manner that the service life thereof is longer.